


Care Package

by HenryTheHAP



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: After three weeks without sex, Alec's a little grumpy.Story #3





	

Alec stomped down the hallway to his room. It had been three weeks. Three weeks since Alec and Jace had had quality alone time. It was the longest they'd gone without sex since they'd gotten together. Jace had always made sure they at least had a quickie fuck or blowjob every few days at most, but the last weeks had been a nightmare, and either Jace was too exhausted, or Alec was too exhausted, or they both were. They barely had enough energy to curl up together at night. Alec was genuinely certain his balls were turning blue.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Alec and Jace both had the day off. Alec had been planning to get up first and surprise hie boyfriend by sucking his dick as a wakeup call. But Jace was gone already, and now Alec had been all over the Institute, so sexually frustrated he could barely think straight, and with his *parabatai* nowhere to be found. He headed back to his room, planning on jerking off until he couldn't cum anymore, and then yelling at Jace when he finally turned up, before jumping him.

When he got to his room, he paused. On his bed, up by the left pillow, a shoe box sat, looking innocuous. He walked over to it, lifting the lid curiously, before tossing it aside when he saw the contents.

Inside were silk ropes, lubes that heated up or were flavoured, various types of condoms, black-furred handcuffs, and various sex toys like a bullet, a vibrator and a dildo with a suction cup at the base. There was a striped sucker shaped like a cock, too, and a bunch of chocolates. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and turned when he heard a sound at his door.

Jace was leaning against the frame casually, arms and legs crossed loosely. "You like?" he smirked.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Alec breathed out. In a few long strides he was in front of the blond, who pushed off the frame to meet him in a desperate kiss. They slammed the door shut simultaneously, not noticing it as they stripped each other of their clothes, stumbling to the bed without breaking the kiss except to remove shirts.

The backs of Alec's legs hit the bed, and he fell down, shuffling until his head was against the pillow as Jace crawled up his body. He spread his legs, Jace smoothly slipping between them and grabbing a bottle from the box. He smirked down at Alec.

"Now let's see how much of this we can work our way through before tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Story no. 3 of my 30-day-post-birthday-because-I-never-posted-them-before-challenge. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
